


Oreos

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Barson, Danger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Barson, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Worry, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: After Olivia ends up in a dangerous situation picking up some snack food at a Bodega, Rafael can't help but worry.





	Oreos

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I didn't proofread this. I hope it's good. I love any comments you all leave for me :) This is for Karen.

Liv’s head was thudding dully. She took her glasses off, leaning back in her chair and taking a deep breath. She was so exhausted. She just wanted to go home, but there was so much paperwork. She was about to force herself to start again when her phone started buzzing on the table. She picked it up, and seeing Rafael’s name flash across the screen made her smile. She accepted the call, bringing the phone to her ear. “Hi,” she said softly. 

“Hey, honey, how’s it going?” His soft voice filled her ears, soothing the stresses from the day. She could listen to him talk all night. She didn’t even have to know what he was saying. The sound of his voice could relax her like nothing else. 

“It’s been a long day,” she whispered, and she was sure he could hear the emotions and the exhaustion in her voice. She knew he was probably at home worrying. He was always worrying enough for the both of them. 

“Yeah? Why don’t you come on home then? We can relax and watch a movie. I’m sure we have some snacks. Let me just check….” He said. Liv could hear the soft shuffle of his feet against the floor, some soft rustling as he looked through the cupboard. 

“I guess I could come home,” Liv said softly. She could push the paperwork until Monday. She had gotten a lot done. The work was never-ending, and she had a wonderful man at home, waiting for her, waiting to love and pamper her. 

“Ooh, Liv, we’re running low in the snack category. Do you think you could stop for something on the way home? I would, but my Mom is coming to pick Noah up so we can have the weekend alone, and I don’t have time to go down to the bodega--” Rafael said, and she could hear the apology in his voice. 

“Babe,” Liv said softly. “It’s okay. I’ll stop and get some Oreos or something else. It’s not a big deal. I’ll be home soon.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you soon. Love you,” he said, and Liv’s chest filled with warmth. She savored every time she heard that from his lips. She had waited so, so long, and now, she could call him her own. 

“Love you too,” she whispered, her lips curled into a soft smile. She collected her things, heading out to her car. She couldn’t wait to get home. 

………………………….

Rafael was sitting at home, waiting for Olivia. He knew she was having a terrible day, it had only taken the sound of her voice to clue him in. He wished he hadn’t had to ask her to stop for the snacks, but he had been waiting for his mother to come and collect Noah for the weekend. He had arranged it all so he and Liv could spend some time together. 

He was grateful Liv had come after him after he’d left her standing in front of the courthouse. He’d felt so lost, he still did to an extent, but it was getting better every day. He knew Liv was there to support him. He still woke up with nightmares sometimes, and he’d been going to talk therapy. He was mostly working at home, a temporary job that Rita had arranged for him until he figured out what he wanted to do with his life and who would hire him. It made it easier to bond with Noah. It had been somewhat of an adjustment when he moved in, but he was so glad they’d taken the leap. They had waited six long years, pining after each other, but ultimately denying themselves happiness, but now, he wasn’t going to wait any longer. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Liv, and things were finally looking up. 

He checked the clock. It was getting late, at least an hour since he’d spoken with Liv on the phone, and he was starting to worry. He worried about her every day. He wondered if she would come home to him or not. He knew to trust her though, so he tried not to let the worry overwhelm him. Now, he was doing his best to keep himself together. He was sure something had just held her up, but usually, she would have sent him a text. He pulled out his phone, checking for the hundredth time. He had rose petals and candles tucked away in the closet, but he was saving those for the next night. He had wine and chocolate covered strawberries, a music playlist that would last them for hours, and plenty of dirty thoughts he wanted to whisper into Liv’s ear, but tonight, he wanted to rub her back or her feet or whatever hurt. He wanted to hold her and watch a movie. He wanted to share popcorn and Oreos in their sweatpants. He wanted to do whatever it took to make her feel better. 

He couldn’t keep sitting there, wondering where she was though. He slowly typed out a message to her.  _ Just checking in. Is everything alright?  _

He felt tense sitting there, his shoulders hunched as he waited anxiously for her to reply. He knew he was probably way overthinking, but he couldn’t help it. She meant the world to him. He was pouring himself a mug of coffee when his phone buzzed, a text from her.  _ I’ll call you in a few _ . 

He let himself breathe a sigh of relief. She was alive. He was overreacting. He waited for his phone to ring, waited for her to call. 

His heart leaped out of his chest when it buzzed, and he picked up immediately. “Liv? Honey, what happened?” 

It took only one word from her mouth to know that he needed to get in a cab right away. 

“Rafa.” 

…………………………….

Rafael could barely breathe as he pulled Liv into his arms. She was shaking. He could feel it. Her entire body was quaking in his arms, and he wasn’t much better. Her face was pressed up against his shoulder, and he forked his fingers through her hair, keeping her close, whispering to her the best he could. “Oh, Liv, honey, what happened?” She was standing in her office, clutching at him, crying, and he felt like crying too. He was terrified. 

He couldn’t imagine what had her so worked up. “Rafa,” she whispered, and his heart shattered into a million pieces. He nudged her over toward the couch, fingers dragging through her hair. He was having flashbacks, remembering her face when Noah was missing, remembering how he hugged her then. He hoped this was nothing nearly so awful. She appeared to be physically fine, but something had shaken her up, and it took a lot to do that. 

“Please talk to me,” he whispered. He needed to fix whatever happened. “Do you want some water, coffee?” 

“I went to get the Oreos,” Liv said softly, and Rafael reached for a tissue, handing it to her as he rubbed her back. “I could feel something wasn’t right. He had a knife, Rafa.” Rafael’s stomach clenched uncomfortably. He knew that every day she spent at the job was a risk, but she had been at the grocery store buying Oreos. He had sent her there. Rafael felt sick to his stomach, but he knew he needed to comfort her. “All I could think about was you and Noah, and Rafael, Jesus, I was at the store.” He just pulled her back into his arms, closing his eyes and thanking his lucky stars that he still had her. 

………………………

She had calmed down after a warm cup of coffee, and Rafael had somehow managed to convince her to let him drive. Liv never let him drive. She was sitting in the passenger seat, buckling herself in, and Rafael still felt awful. He felt so sick even thinking about what happened earlier, but he was trying to keep himself in check. When they made it home, he needed to hold her in his arms. He needed to feel her heart beating against his chest. Rafael had just shifted the car into reverse when Liv put a hand on his thigh. “I’m alright,” she said softly. He hoped she wouldn’t throw any walls up. He knew it was hard to be open, but they had both been working hard to allow the vulnerability to shine through. 

Rafael trusted Liv with his life, and he was learning to trust her with his heart. It was hard sometimes, he’d been hurt so many times, but it was Olivia, and he knew she would protect him. “It’s okay if you aren’t,” Rafael said softly. “It would shake anyone up, Liv.” 

“I’m fine,” Liv said softly. “Let’s just go home, eat these Oreos, and enjoy our weekend.” 

“Alright,” Rafael agreed, pulling out onto the street. As he sped down the road, he saw Liv’s hand reach up to grab the handle on the ceiling of the car to stabilize herself. 

“I’m now remembering exactly why you never drive,” Liv said, and Rafael laughed, peeking over at her face. “Jesus, Rafael, look at the damn road. Watch out.” 

“I’ve got it, Liv,” he said softly. “Just relax.” 

“That’s practically impossible with you at the wheel,” she shot back, and he smiled to himself. Despite Liv’s objections, they made it home in one piece and started to head up to the apartment. Rafael could feel himself still shaking, but he took deep breaths, trying to hold himself together in case Liv needed him. He couldn’t fathom her being in danger at the grocery store. It was more than enough to upset him like this. He felt guilty for asking her to stop, for putting her in that situation. “Rafa, come on.” Her voice pulled him out of his trance, and he stepped off the elevator beside her. 

His hands were shaking as he tried to unlock the door, and Liv put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Once they made it inside again, he felt the need to pull her close and press his face against her neck. “Jesus, I’m so thankful that you're safe,” he whispered. 

“I’m safe,” Liv repeated. Rafael was clutching at her, his arms crushing her tight to him, and he never wanted to let go. Liv rubbed his back, comforting him, and the situation was backward. He should have been comforting her. He was angry with himself for his weakness, but he felt like his knees were going to buckle. He just kept thinking about a gun pressed to her head, a knife cutting into her skin, situation after situation that she dealt with on a daily basis, and he was going to throw up. “Honey, I’m okay,” Liv whispered. Rafael nodded, forcing himself to let go of her. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. Liv smiled at him, cupping his cheek and gently running the pad of her thumb across his skin. 

“I love you,” she whispered, leaning in for a kiss. He melted into it, hands still tight when they curled around her hip to pull her closer. 

“Love you too,” he whispered. “Why don’t you go get comfortable, take a shower if you want, and we can watch that movie.” 

“Don’t want those Oreos to go to waste,” Liv said softly, and he laughed. 

…………………………..

Rafael felt better, snuggled up on the couch in sweatpants just like he wanted. They were both tucked under the quilt his Abuelita had knit for him just before he left for Harvard. His arm was draped over Liv’s shoulders, thumb rubbing at the skin right below the sleeve of his Harvard teeshirt that she’d stolen from his drawer. She was tucked against his chest, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to top the of her head. There was a big bowl of popcorn for the both of them and a half-eaten pack of Oreos. Liv had suggested hot chocolate, and even though Rafael was tempted to drink an entire bottle of whiskey, he’d done just what she asked. 

Rafael was grabbing for a handful of popcorn when he felt Liv’s hand settling on his thigh. It was comforting. Every way he could touch her was comforting. He was a very tactile person, he loved holding Liv and feeling her. He craved her touch, and she provided in spades. Liv moved the bowl of popcorn aside, and Rafael almost choked on his food as Liv threw a leg over his hips to straddle him. His hands went to her hips instinctually, and she ducked her head to kiss his neck. He leaned back, letting his head fall to the side so she could do as she pleased. She ran her hands over his pecs and down his sides over his ribs. “Thank you for tonight,” she whispered between pecks of his lips. 

“My pleasure,” Rafael whispered, hands groping at her ass now. “Are you sure you want to--you’re not too tired? I can wait. Tonight was about relaxing.” 

“I want to feel you,” Liv whispered, and he nodded before connecting their lips again. 

“Whatever you want,” he murmured. They were still under the blanket, and Liv reached down pulling at his sweats. He planted his feet on the floor, flexing his legs to lift his hips up and help. Liv got them down enough to get her hand around his rapidly forming erection, and he moaned as she stroked him. Rafael palmed her breast, hand reaching under the soft shirt, kissing her again as he rolled a nipple between his fingers. She sighed into his mouth before pulling back to stip the shirt off. Rafael’s mouth went dry, and he started shoving at the sweatpants to get them off her hips. With some maneuvering and a few breathless laughs, they managed to get one of Liv’s legs out of her pants without kneeing him in the stomach or dislodging their comfy blanket. Rafael eased a finger inside of her, leaning forward to draw her nipple into his mouth as she went back to fisting his cock. She was more than ready for him, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait. “Jesus, Liv, I don’t know how long I can last.” 

“That’s alright,” Liv whispered, kissing him again as she inched forward to line him up. His head fell back as she sunk down around him, and his eyes fluttered shut. Liv covered his lips with her own, swallowing up his gasps. The rock of their hips, the heat, her gorgeous skin readily available to his touch, he felt like he was in heaven. Being able to feel her, to feel her breath against his lips, the rapid beating of her heart reassured him. He wanted to kiss her for the rest of eternity. Liv leaned her forehead against his, and Rafael’s hips rose to meet her movements. 

“Liv--I’m going to…” he broke off with a moan, and Liv kissed him as he shuddered, twitching inside of her. She came seconds after him, and they laid like that, skin sticking together as they tried to catch their breath. 

………………………

The music was still playing as Rafael panted against Liv’s skin. She was on her back, her chest still heaving as she came down, Rafael laying between her legs, his mouth glistening, cheek pillowed on her stomach. She was carding her fingers through his hair. He was ready for a nap. They’d been taking advantage of their alone time, and he wasn’t sure how long it would be before he could go again. He wasn’t as young as he used to be. “Jesus,” Liv whispered, “Come up here and kiss me.” He did as she asked, slotting their lips together for a few soft kisses. 

“I want wine,” he said after a second. Liv let go of him, so he could go get some for them both. He headed out to the kitchen, retrieving the bottle and pouring them both a generous glass. He also grabbed some of the chocolate covered strawberries from the fridge. When he made it back to the bedroom, Liv had pulled on his teeshirt. He handed her the glass, sitting on the edge of the bad. “Damn it, Liv,” he said softly. “I wanted to eat these strawberries off of you.” Liv laughed at the teasing tone of his voice. “I thought we could use a snack.” He grabbed his boxers from the floor, slipping them on before he settled on the bed. He took one of the strawberries out of the box, taking a bit, and moaning softly. He quickly realized he was starving, and he peeked over at Liv, realizing she was coming to the same conclusion. She sat up. 

“You just worked hard. I’ll go pick us up something to eat,” she said. He was up to his feet in moments. 

“No,” he said firmly, and Liv looked startled by his outburst. “I’ve got it. You stay here.” Liv eyed him carefully, but she didn’t argue as he started to get dressed. He threw back the rest of his glass of wine, slipping into shoes and heading back to the bed for one more kiss. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the building, fighting the nausea that was threatening to rise again as he thought about the previous night. Liv might deal with danger on the job, but he was going to protect her from it after hours. It was cold out, and he was bundled up in a jacket as he walked to the deli on the corner to get them some lunch. He didn’t want to have to gout again, and he wanted Liv to go out even less so he texted her.  _ Anything else I should pick up while I’m out? _

He was waiting at the counter for there food when she texted back.  _ Lube. I think we’re almost out, and I want to break out the toybox when you get back. ;) _

Rafael felt himself hardening in his pants, and he cursed softly. He wanted to get back home quickly. 

………………………..

“Holy shit,” Rafael gasped as Liv gently pulled the strap on out of him. He was laying on his stomach, satiated and happy as he tried to recapture his mental faculties. He didn’t feel like he would be able to move for another century. Liv snorted from behind him somewhere, but he didn’t have the energy to make a snarky comment. He heard her footsteps fade as she left the room, and he had no idea how long it was before she came back, the bed dipping with her weight. She nudged him, and he flopped onto his back. Liv gently cleaned him up, handing him another glass of wine. 

She swiped the towel across his chest before cuddling up against him, and he ran his fingers through her hair. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you too,” Rafael said softly. “And not just because you just blew my mind.” Liv rubbed her hand across his damp belly, fingers disturbing the soft hairs that trailed from his belly button down. Rafael tightened his hold on Liv, shutting his eyes. “How much sugar do you think my mother has given Noah?” 

“He’s going to crash when he gets home. I’m sure of it,” Liv said softly, and Rafael laughed. “When do we pick him up anyways?” 

“I’ll grab him tomorrow evening,” Rafael said. 

“I can go get him,” Liv offered, but he shook his head. 

“I’ve got it, honey, just take it easy,” Rafael whispered. 

“Have you considered the offer you got from Columbia?” Liv asked after a couple of moments of silence. He’d been offered a job a week before, but he still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Part of why he enjoyed working from home was the time he was able to spend with Noah, but it was hard for him to admit that he was scared. He was scared of the judgment he would receive anywhere he went. 

“I’m not sure what I want to do,” he admitted. Liv kissed his skin. 

“Take your time. I’ll support whatever you decide,” she promised. 

“Thank you, Liv,” he murmured. He knew one thing. He never wanted to lose her. 

……………………..

Liv was getting ready to head home for the day. The weekend alone with Rafael had been refreshing, and she felt lighter going into the week. They were running low on groceries, so she texted Rafael to let him know she was going to stop for them.  _ I’m going to stop to pick up a few things. _

_ I’ve got it.  _

Liv was getting frustrated with him. He wasn’t letting her do anything, and she wanted him to talk to her. He wasn’t voicing what was bothering him. Liv knew that Rafael had a tendency to put up walls. She had known that when they started their relationship, but he was getting better and better at being open with her. She knew they had to talk.  _ I’m already coming home, you might as well let me take care of it.  _

Her phone dinged within moments.  _ I’m already getting in a cab. You’re tired. Come home.  _ Liv rolled her eyes, but she sighed, getting in her car and starting for the apartment. When she made it home, Lucy was with Noah, and dinner was already on the counter. She ate, got a bath and put Noah to bed before Rafael made it home with bags of groceries in his hands. “Sorry that took so long,” he said as he made it in the door. 

Liv was on the couch with a glass of wine. “You should have just let me go.” 

“Traffic was a bitch, but you needed to come home and put your feet up for a while,” he said. Liv shook her head. She stood up and they wordlessly put the groceries away together. 

“Let’s sit down,” Liv said. “We need to talk.” He looked at her with wide eyes for a second before following her to the couch. She took his hand. “What is going on?” she asked softly. “I can stop at the store. You don’t need to do everything.” 

He diverted his gaze for a second. “Liv,” he finally whispered. “I can’t lose you. You’re my anchor, the love of my life, and what happened the other night terrifies me.” 

“Rafa,” she whispered, cupping his cheeks with her hands as she focused his gaze on her. She pressed her lips to his own. “I love you so much, but we can’t live with fear driving us. It’s no way to live.” She saw the tears filling his eyes, and she brushed one away with her thumb. He reached up, covering her hand with his own. 

“I know,” he whispered. “But can you just let me do this, just for now. It would make me feel better.” 

“Okay,” Liv whispered, leaning in for another kiss. He clutched her against him. 

“I don’t ever want to let you go, Olivia,” he said. 

“Then don’t,” Liv murmured. Rafael held her tight, and he could feel that the moment was right. He had been thinking about asking, but he didn’t have a ring yet. He knew she would understand. 

“You think you might let me marry you?” he asked softly. She pulled back in surprise, her wide brown eyes meeting his sheepish green ones. It took her a moment to process what he was saying, to realize that he was serious. 

“I think we could make that happen,” she whispered finally, tears filling her own eyes. He pulled her back against him, feeling like everything was right in the world finally. 


End file.
